


No, The Other One

by Kyn_Moonlight (Kyn_Moonligjt)



Series: (Almost) Unrelated Events [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, The Elric Saga - Michael Moorcock, The Falcon & The Winter Soldier (Marvel TV), The Witcher (TV)
Genre: AU, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Humor, Jaskier just wants to write a song about it, Meta, Other, Sam Wilson is So Done, Sidekicks, The White Wolf, Too many White Wolves, and white wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyn_Moonligjt/pseuds/Kyn_Moonlight
Summary: The White Wolf... No, the other one... and the other one, are snatched up by a Mad Sorcerer.Everyone is confused. Except for Cap-Falcon!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson
Series: (Almost) Unrelated Events [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651153
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	No, The Other One

**Author's Note:**

> I love that "Sam Wilson is so done" is actually an existing tag. 
> 
> Somehow the 'sidekicks' know they're in an AU. How? I don't know. It's crack; just go with it.

The Mad Sorcerer cackled madly, throwing the last of the powder he’d concocted onto the flames. Sorcerously.

“Now revenge will be mine!”

The fire flared, light danced over the damp cave walls, and a thick fog billowed across the ground. 

“Bring to me _ee_! Hah! Hahaha ha! The WHITE WOLF!” he shrieked.

The mist began to form into shapes as he continued to laugh maniacally. Yes! Black leather, metal… It was working! … swords...

And black leather, metal and swords … and black leather and …

He stopped laughing as not one but four men materialized. 

On the left, two were of similar height, one with metal-studded leather armor, two swords on his back, long white hair and intense amber eyes, the other in leather-covered tactical armor, with long brown hair, sharp steel-blue eyes, an array of guns and knives, and a gleaming metal arm.

Both turned their enhanced senses to the situation with a quick glance around before looking at each other with a murder scowl (™). 

Geralt of Rivia, the Witcher, (formerly) the Butcher of Blaviken, the White Wolf, and James “Bucky” Barnes (of Brooklyn), the Winter Soldier, (formerly) the Asset of Hydra, friend of two Captain Americas ( _Captains_ America? he was never quite sure), the White Wolf, simultaneously growled, “ _The fuck??!_ ”

At the same time a pair of figures to the right, sized each other up. One was extremely tall, armored in black leather, had windblown white hair, pale skin, eerie red eyes, and sword that was large even in proportion to his size. The other was shorter, though really only in comparison (no, really! He wasn’t short, damnit!), with long, thick, dark curls, deep brown eyes, a sturdy sword and black fur mantle. 

Elric of Melniboné, 428th Emperor, the Eternal Champion, the White Wolf, and Jon Snow of Winterfell, Night’s Watch, King in the North, the White Wolf looked at their surroundings and each other in puzzlement. With the unflappable exhaustion of command, both sighed, “Now what?”

At their feet, a couple of actual white wolves prowled. One settled down to wait, while the other continued to pace suspiciously. Both had numerous formal titles as well, but since _they_ didn’t get their own books expounding their adventures (speciest human authors!), they’ll have to go unrecorded.

The Mad Sorcerer was contemplating pounding his head against the nearest stone wall. It would be a real time saver, honestly, since the grumpy, weapon carrying white wolves in black leather were turning their murder scowls (™) in his direction, giving super serious consideration to doing it for him anyway.

“Hey,” a cheery young man called, peeking into the cave. He adjusted his brightly colored doublet and the strap of the lute over his shoulder. “There’s a whole building full of _really weird_ scribes talking about playing _games_ with vampires and werewolves!” Jaskier, (formerly) heir Viscount of Lettenhove, Dandelion, the Witcher’s traveling companion, Master Bard, told the bizarre assemblage. 

“RPGs,” the man behind him clarified, which didn’t really clear up _anything_ for _anyone_. Sam Wilson of New York City, former Para-rescue, the Falcon, the new Captain America, tugged down a pair of goggles and shrugged to settle the silver metal wings that lay against his back.

The White Wol… the black-leather clad warrio… BUCKY perked up. “Ooh, rocket propelled grenades? I need to restock.”

“No, the other ones,” Cap-Falcon sighed. He looked around, analyzing the baffling tableaux.

“Dude!” he waved his hands at the Mad Sorcerer who’d decided banging his head on the stone wall was indeed the appropriate reaction, “SPECIFICS! Seriously. What is wrong with villains these days, am I right? Which one of you does he belong to anyhow?”

He was met with shrugs of four leather clad shoulders. And a whimpering mad sorcerer. And two disinterested wolves. And a bard gleefully scribbling in a notebook. And a quiet building full of very loud gamers. And a partrii- _ii_ dge in a-a _aa_ … well, a Falcon in a … totally fucked up pear tree of an AU.

“And _that’s_ what happens when you piss off mad sorcerers,” Sam grumbled in an aside to the bard.

“Yeah, they’re lucky they didn’t end up de-aged and in puppy onesies!” Jaskier added. Already fingering chords on air-lute to go with the totally amazing song that would make.

“So, guys,” the Falcon called to the assorted White Wolves (and white wolves, he wasn’t going to assume), “anyone have access to portal technology?”

-


End file.
